


Laurens Interlude: Hamilton wolf version

by Skyfirewolf



Series: Hamilton short stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hamilsquad, Hamilwolves, It's Hamilton but everyone is a wolf, Laurens/ Hamilton letters, Possible LAMS, Sad, Spirit - Freeform, Wolves, hurt/ little comfort, i can't write, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfirewolf/pseuds/Skyfirewolf
Summary: Hamilton but everyone is a wolf.Alexander just found out about Laurens and is SADHe runs offLaf and Herc find himBois are sad togetherSomeone comes to say goodbye





	Laurens Interlude: Hamilton wolf version

I may not live to see our glory…

“Alexander, there’s a letter for you from South Carolina.”  
But I will gladly join the fight.

Alexander raised his head at the sound of Eliza’s soft voice, taking care not to disturb Philip. His son had fallen asleep pressed against Alexander’s side, his muzzle buried in his father’s fur. Looking back up at his mate, Alexander noticed a sheet of paper in her jaws and felt his pelt grow warm with a soft happiness. “It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later.” he murmured, lowering his head onto his paws and closing his eyes.

“No, it’s not.” 

And when our children tell our story...

Alexander’s eyes immediately flew open and he jerked his head up. Eliza’s voice had been dark with fear, and Alexander stiffened and rose slowly to his paws, refusing to feel the dread that was already spreading through him. 

“Will you read it?”

They’ll tell the story of… tonight.

Eliza nodded. Setting the letter down in front of her, she began to read.

"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh,  
Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.”

Alexander’s eyes widened with horror. Laurens, his best friend and brother was… dead? The wolf could only listen in stunned silence as Eliza read on, her voice quivering.

“These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.  
He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.  
As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.”

Alexander’s mate paused briefly, her eyes glittering with sadness, Alexander stared at her, his eyes growing hot with tears as pangs of agony and grief shot through him. Eliza read on.

“The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."

Alexander stood frozen to the ground, his mind churning with shock. Then, the full meaning of the letter came crashing down on him like the waves of an ocean during a hurricane. Laurens wasn’t coming home... Alexander would never see him again. He let out a strangled sob, tears falling unbiddenly down his face as he felt his heart break. 

Laurens… come back

Tomorrow there’ll be more of us! 

“Alexander, are you alright?” 

Eliza had pressed herself against Alexander’s side, her voice thick with sympathy as she buried her muzzle in her mate’s chest fur.  
Trembling, Alexander stepped away from the she- wolf and turned to look at her, his eyes dull and blank,

“I have so much work to do.”

~*~*~

I have so much work to do.

Alexander’s words echoed in Eliza’s mind as she watched him pad slowly out of the den, his head hanging. Her heart twisted with pain for him. She knew that Alexander and Laurens had been close, closer than most friends. In fact, she had often suspected if there had been more than just a close bond between the two wolves. Not that she minded in any case; for she too had grown rather close to Laurens in thinking of him as a sort of older brother. Letting out a sad sigh, Eliza turned and settled down beside Philip, wrapping her tail around him to keep him warm. She’d never seen Alexander in such pain as when she’d given him the news about Laurens, and more than anything she wanted to help him, to comfort him. However, deep down, Eliza knew there was only so much she could do to help her mate.  
He would have to learn to say goodbye on his own.

~*~*~

“Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight”

Those words churned in Alexander’s mind as he left the den. It couldn't be true. John couldn’t be dead...

He still has to fulfill his dream!

Still reeling with shock, Alexander quickened his pace until he was racing blindly through the forest, tears falling endlessly down his face. As he ran, Alexander felt memories fill his head, his first time meeting Laurens, the party after he married Eliza, the revolution, John’s letters… 

“No! Stop!”

At the memory of their letters, Alexander’s heart seemed to shatter and send agony scorching through him, sending him crashing to the forest floor. Gasping for breath, the wolf lay still, his eyes closed tightly as violent shudders ripped through his body.

“... Alexander?”

Lifting his gaze, Alexander found himself gazing up at Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette, their faces filled with grief. Forcing away his tears, Alexander tried to speak, yet seeing the look on his friends faces, nothing but a strangled whimper came out and he began to shake again. 

“John…. H- He’s gone...”

“Alex… S'il vous plaît... ”

Lafayette’s voice was tight as he pressed against Alexander’s side. He too, was trembling. 

“Alex… H- His family sent us letters…”

Mulligan’s voice was trembling as he too pressed himself close to Alexander’s side. Hearing his friends’ grief, Alexander’s chest tightened until he could barely breathe. 

“John….”

“Shh Mon ami… Ça va, Ça va…”

Lafayette’s voice was a soft whisper as he pressed himself closer against Alexander’s side. 

A short distance away, a starry, pale golden shape padded closer to the three revolutionaries, a warm, sad smile on his face, his green eyes glowing softly. 

“Goodbye my friends.” 

“I’ll see you on the other side.”


End file.
